User blog:Woodtoaster/Drake Silvermane
''-"I am not the hero! I am not the villain! I am just a guy!" '' '' -'Well said you asshole! Origin The sentient force of Almighty Negation was following it's eternal cycle of nullifying existence as this was created, making the perfect process of Creation/Destruction. To this force it is always the same: Good tries to protect everything from it, since Evil makes negation look like the worst thing that could ever happen. But it wanted things to change, so it chose a host that wasn't neither Hero, nor Villain, but something else instead. This host was Drake Silvermane. Appearance Drake is easy to recognize since he is always wearing his old, yet trustful red hoodie, that he has used in lots of battles. He has dark hair that is somehow messy just in his right side, where it is also longer. Personality ''"Strong, tough, self-centered, and cares nothing about other people's well-being" ''-The Almighty Negation was looking for a being like him''. Originally he was closer to a demon than to a human. While he usually didn't ask directly for problems, he passively tried to trigger those around him to pick up fight, and after it he would take deliberate pleasure in inflicting the most pain possible when facing his opponents. After realizing his powers he tried to change, knowing that using them carelessly could "cause quite the mess", so he himself tried to seal them the best he could.Now he tries to act much more calm and collected, even though inside he retains his cruelty and twisted behavior. Powers 'Absolute Supernatural Negation: Drake's power has this as it's "default mode". With it he can completely negate anything considered supernatural when he makes physical contact with it, and also eliminate some phenomena with his mere presence. *Absolute Negation: When his power starts to get out of control it doesn't just negate supernatural things, it's effects start to affect everything and anything around him, be it physical, metaphysical, conceptual, magical, scientific... it's all negated, even absolute and transcendent powers. *Absolute Protection: Since he passively negates alterations Drake is protected against mental, spiritual and even conceptual changes, as well as reality warping and erasure. *Power Negation Empowerment: The more powers he negates the stronger, faster and durable he becomes. This also causes his presence's effects to be upgraded to the point of completely nullify passive abilities alone. *Freedom: Since he naturally negates boundaries and even absolute laws Drake is completely free to follow his own desires. 'Enhancements' As a host, appart from being a completely unique being, he also gained some physical enhancements: *'Enhanced Durability:' Even if he isn't completely immune to pain, Drake doesn't take any serious damage from things that would supposedly kill him, even direct shots to the head. But there's a limit to how much damage he can take before falling down. *'Enhanced Endurance:' He can withstand far more physical stress that humans can, not just physical punishment but also survive longer without rest, food or water than normal humans are able. *'Enhanced Recovery: '''He has some kind of healing ability not based on' '''regeneration powers, but in a slow negation of damage and injuries instead. He has shown being able to reattach limbs and broken bones, as well as recovering from severe blood loss. Weakness Skilled fighters that do not use powers for him to negate are his greatest foes. He doesn't know how to deal with girls. Drake can't turn his powers "off". Trivia -His powers react disastrously with physiologies, as he negates the entire form of the beings with these types of powers, causing to death. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters